


Change of Heart

by Evilicing



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 16:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17922416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilicing/pseuds/Evilicing
Summary: "I thought we could take care of this in a more discreet manner, right here in our own world." Akechi smirks. "After all, there's more than one way to change a person's heart, isn't there?"The leader of the Phantom Thieves has no choice but to take a stab at Akechi's mysterious request to change a secret admirer's heart...





	Change of Heart

"I have a personal request I'd like to talk to you about, Amamiya-kun." There's a hint of hesitation in Akechi's otherwise composed voice. He sips his coffee slowly until it cools down enough to drink, like he always does. "A... heart I'd like changed, I guess you could say."

" _You_?" Ren asks. "A request?" He doesn't mean to sound so surprised, but it slips out before he can net it back in. "Should I... call everyone? Get the group together tonight?"

"Oh, no, please, it's... not that important." Akechi swats the idea away like it's simply a troublesome fly buzzing around them. "In all honesty, I would rather confide in _you_ first, because it's... quite embarrassing, really." He clears his throat. "Unlike the others, I feel like I can tell you anything. We've gotten a lot closer lately, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, sure," Ren agrees lazily with a shrug. He continues polishing a perfectly clean mug like it's the dirtiest cup in the universe, if anything, just to busy his hands.  

"We're... friends, even?" Akechi clearly needs the confirmation before he can continue. "...Aren't we?"

Ren raises an eyebrow enough to emote his confusion, but nods all the same.

There's relief in the way the detective's shoulders slump over. "Of course, sorry, I just don't want to bother you with my troubles if you..."

"You're not a bother." Ren slowly slides off his apron and makes his way to sit next to him at the counter. "You can tell me. And I'll... try to help."

He can't ignore the way Akechi tenses as he finally takes the seat beside him. 

Akechi sets down his coffee and laces together his fingers, like he's ready to discuss an important case. Ren wonders if this is what it'd be like to work with him, every single day, solving crimes.

"Well, I suppose I'll get right to the point, then. I'm sure you're aware of my growing popularity in the media. It's not all bad, of course, but..." Akechi takes a moment to exhale, an uncharacteristic sigh. "Somewhere along the way, I seem to have obtained quite the extensive female fan-base, if you catch my meaning."

Leave it to Akechi to sound both modest and irreparably smug at the same time. It's a tight rope to balance, but like everything, Akechi does it perfectly.

"Normally I only receive letters from anonymous fans, and the occasional meet-and-greet on the streets when someone recognizes me from TV, but... well... I have one particular fan that hasn't quite taken the hint."

Ren can't hide his growing smile any longer. "You're a celebrity. They have bodyguards for that, you know... the Phantom Thieves can't help you."

"H-Hey, it's not funny, I'll have you know!" Akechi wears his blush delicately. "It's really become quite worrisome... this girl, she, um... she's very aggressive about trying to get to know me. Lately I've noticed she's even taken to following me when I get out of work and school..."

"She's... stalking you?" Ren's interest perks up at the slightest sense of danger. Something inside of him reacts.

"I'm hesitant to call it that, because I see these types of situations all the time as a detective, and this girl has shown no signs of turning violent or physically harming me. However, she clearly has no intentions of stopping if I don't take some sort of action." 

"Are you going to report her to the police?" Ren asks. It's an honest question.

But Akechi shakes his head defiantly. "No, it's much more trivial than it sounds, I assure you. I just..." He locks eyes with Ren again, pleading. "I want to put a stop to it, but I don't want to make a big deal about it. That's why I thought... _you_ could help me."

Ren blinks a few times before he adjusts his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Um... how exactly?"

"By changing her heart, _of course_ ," Akechi chuckles, and he's back to his normal, jovial self again. "You _are_ the leader of the Phantom Thieves."

On instinct, Ren goes stiff, looks around the cafe to remind himself that there aren't any customers here right now. It's become habit. 

In all honesty, he can't believe he's having this conversation _at all_. With the very same detective who once opposed him, no less.

Well, now he's one of _them_. Ren is still trying to get used to it, but the way Akechi's talking now... maybe it's not so strange to imagine at all.

"Instead of travelling to—what was it you guys called it?—Mementos? I thought we could take care of this in a more discreet manner, right here in our own world." Akechi smirks. "After all, there's more than one way to change a person's heart, isn't there?"

Ren sighs. "I really don't understand what you're implying, but..."

"Amamiya-kun, please. Won't you at least hear me out?"

There's a certain look of desperation on his face when they lock eyes again. It reminds Ren too much of the various requests Mishima is always sending him to investigate. The same pitiable _look_ , too.

He breaks. "...Fine."

"Thank you." Akechi takes a deep breath before readying himself one final time. "The girl, I believe her name is 'Rika', works at a small pastry cafe I used to frequent. That's, honestly, where I met her for the first time and her infatuation with me all began. Ever since then, I practically avoid the shop altogether. A shame, too... I really love their desserts. The pancakes and crepes there are absolutely—"

Ren clears his throat to derail Akechi's current train of thought. It's usually Ryuji he has to reel back into a conversation, not Akechi.

Akechi nervously continues. "R-Right, sorry, I'm getting off-topic. The point is, I was hoping you'd go there with me one day when she's working, and... well, we could talk with her. Together."

"Talk with her?" Ren doesn't do talking. Intimidating and defeating Shadows with brute force behind the confines of Joker's all-knowing mask? That's what Ren does. He doesn't "talk" with people. He hides behind his glasses to further prove his point. "...Overflowing charisma aside, I'm not sure I'm the right man for the job."

Akechi laughs behind his hand. "Your sense of humor alone is enough to prove otherwise... and another reason I'm confiding in you about this. I don't even need you to talk, really... just... _accompany_ me there. If you... would be so kind to humor me."

Ren still doesn't follow, and Akechi is growing more flustered by the minute.

"You're really going to make me spell it out, aren't you?" Akechi makes a show of his hesitation, though Ren isn't sure if he intends to or not. "I need you to be my _date_ , Amamiya-kun. I figure that if the girl is to see me with someone else—particularly another _boy_ , were you willing to act out this scenario with me—she might realize of her own volition that she has absolutely no chance with me, and would cease her current obsession—"

"Date," Ren echoes, as if it's the only word he heard out of the entire spiel. "You said date."

"I most certainly did." Akechi chews on his lip. "I beg of you, there's no one else I could possibly ask to be my pretend-boyfriend if not _you_. W-Will you at least consider it?"

"You could ask Ryuji... or Yusuke..."

"Th-That's exactly the reason I didn't want to tell everyone about this problem of mine to begin with, remember?" Akechi groans. "I don't want any of them to poke fun at me over this, which is why I came to _you_..." He rolls his eyes. "Besides, I want this to be believable. She'd know right off the bat those two aren't even remotely my type."

"Are you saying... I'm your type?" Ren asks, but immediately regrets it; they both turn red at the thought.

Akechi nearly sputters, a welcome reaction from his usual mask of composure. "I-It would make more sense to choose _you_ , at the very least...! I don't know the others well enough!" He tries to recover gracefully, and nearly succeeds. "Look, I... I promise I'll make it up to you somehow." Akechi's smile curls into something so innocently devious. "And... I'll buy you all the delicious sweets you want. The coffee there, I might add... is excellent."

 _Damn it_ , Ren curses himself for the subsequent growl of his stomach at the mention of delicious sweets and promise of coffee to top it all off. 

Curse his sweet spot...

And curse Akechi for knowing exactly what buttons to push to make him give in completely to his darkest, sweetest desires...

"I knew you'd understand," he croons, victorious. "It's a date, then."

 

* * *

 

 

Today doesn't feel any different—Ren had expected things to feel different. 

He's walking beside Akechi the same way he always does. Even though they're just  _pretending_ , he still expected things to feel _different,_ dammit. How else was he supposed to get into this new role of his...?

"We're almost there," Akechi raises his voice to grab Ren's attention through the bustle of the busy crowd around them. "Are you ready for this, Amamiya-kun?"

He smiles down at him, and Ren doesn't know what to say.

Is he?

"I still don't understand what I'm supposed to _do_ ," he admits.

"You don't have to do anything, just follow my lead." For a minute, he sounds more like Crow than Akechi, and Ren has to remind himself that this is... a different type of mission. Unfamiliar territory. He can't _fight_ his way out of this one.

"And for heaven's sake," Akechi adds, "this goes without my saying, but will you at least pretend you actually _like_ me?"

"I do like you."

"Y-You know what I mean." 

He tells himself that Akechi's cheeks are simply wind-burned. Nothing else.

"You're sure she's working today?" Ren asks when they come to a stop outside the small pastry shop in question. It looks cozy through the small windows, and the smell of sugar is already permeating the air.

"Positive. Remember, keep this natural. It doesn't need to be something so dramatic." Akechi chuckles. "Just... believable enough to get this girl to change her mind about me."

Ren shrugs, letting his nervousness out in one, loud sigh. "...Let's do this."

Akechi beams. "I'm in your debt." He opens the door in front of them with unwavering confidence. "Shall we?"

The inside of the pastry shop is even more extravagant than expected.

Ren is already trembling. It feels just like a calling card had been sent, that same rush that comes with the plans to expose evil in a new Palace. 

...Maybe today's mission isn't so different, he decides, as he trails behind Akechi all the way to the looming front counter. 

An entire display case of baked goods and sweets of every shape and form greets them, taking up half the restaurant with just the display itself. Akechi wasn't exaggerating about their selection in the slightest... Ren can at least be thankful for that. 

This place is paradise... it's in another league of its own compared to a simple cafe like Leblanc.

Just as expected, one particular brunette employee perks up at the sight of them. She's rather plain-looking and isn't wearing a name-tag, but judging from the way her face lights up once she realizes Akechi has entered the building, she must be the culprit.

"A-Akechi-kun!" _Yep_. Right on the money. "It's... it's really you! Oh, I just knew you'd show up today! I even made sure to have your favorite crepes ready, just in case~...!"

Oh. Wow. 

It almost hurts to see this girl so excited to please him. Ren blends closely behind Akechi, trying to focus more on the display case than the scene unfolding in front of him. A few other customers had already turned to investigate the commotion, too.

"How thoughtful of you, thank you very much," Akechi chirps, his usual polite self. "I'll definitely have an order of those, then. What else?" He bends down to examine the case with Ren, leaving Ren completely exposed to attack. He tries not to lock eyes with the girl, but if he's lucky, she hasn't even noticed him standing here with Akechi in the first place. 

"Hm," Akechi continues, resuming his order. "Perhaps a small cannoli, as well. Oh, and a ganache tart. There's always such a huge selection, it's impossible to pick only my favorites...!"

In an impromptu moment that comes way too soon, Akechi turns to face him, and if the girl hadn't noticed Ren before—she surely does _now_. 

"What shall I order for you... Ren?" He shoots Ren an attractive smile that feels so real it's _unreal_. "I promised I'd treat you today, so I want to make sure I get you something special."

Ren's breath hitches in his throat at the unexpected way his name sounds so natural and fluid coming off Akechi's silver tongue. He can't look at him right now, so he goes back to staring at the display case like it's the most interesting thing in the world. "...re with you."

"What was that?" Akechi asks, amused. There's almost something childlike about the way his ears perk up to listen.

Both him _and_ the girl are staring giant holes into him now, waiting for a response.

"...I want to share with you," Ren finally mumbles coherently enough to be heard. The room instantly goes quiet when he speaks, or perhaps it's just his anxiety and imagination at play. He'd rather bash his face into the glass case in front of them before repeating something like that again...

Out of all the possible dialogue options he could have chosen from in his brain, and that's what he'd chosen to say?!

"Oh, of course you do," Akechi says, like it's scripted perfectly and they'd had this conversation already. He turns to the girl, who is gawking nervously at them, and smiles. "We're going to share everything, then, so I guess that will be all." 

He's good. _Too_ good.

Ren steals a glance at the girl from the corner of his eye. She looks flustered. Possibly annoyed. Was it working...? Was she already starting to understand what Akechi was trying to lead her to believe about them?

"S-Sure thing, Akechi-kun, I'll have it out to you shortly. Will you be... staying?"

"I believe so, yes. We'll have a seat then."

He tugs at Ren's sleeve after he pays, an invitation to accompany him to the nearest empty table. They arrive at a cute little table that looks like it'd be perfect for sharing tea. The table Akechi chose has two chairs—gods help them—that are pulled unnecessarily close together. 

Ren drops unceremoniously into his chair, and Akechi makes sure to lock eyes with him when they're both finally seated.

"That was absolutely perfect!" he praises him. "I see you have some experience in dating, Amamiya-kun. _Sharing_ with me? Really, you almost made my heart skip a beat back there."

It's not untrue. Ren has considerable amount of practice in taking girls to pastry shops. But Akechi doesn't need to know that.

"But I almost blew it," Ren chastises himself. "So... that's the one? The stalker?"

"Yes. Did you see her reaction when I said I wanted to treat you?"

Ren nods. "She looked like she was going to murder me."

Akechi winks. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"You're having too much fun with this." Ren crosses his arms over his chest.

"Can you blame me?" Akechi pouts, though it has to be an act. He looks too damn satisfied with himself to truly have a reason to pout.

"What if she tries to poison me," Ren brainstorms beside him. "She'll watch me eat every last bite, and then... this place... will be my grave..."

Maybe he's over-reacting, but Ren suddenly feels dizzy. Like the entire pastry shop is about to collapse in on him.

"Would you calm down?" Akechi jokes; at least _someone_ finds this amusing. "She wouldn't poison you since _I'll_ be eating it, too. Us dying together, that'd be too tragically romantic for a secret admirer to bear, no?"

The girl is already back to serve them, tray in hand. She walks up much like a broken doll, dragging herself forward as if her limbs don't fit properly in her sockets.

"I have your desserts ready," she says, noticeably less enthusiastic than when they first arrived. She forces a smile regardless. "I also brought you some coffee—it's on me, so don't worry." 

"I can't thank you enough," Akechi says with a slight bow. "I greatly appreciate it." He looks like he can hardly wait to dig into the giant bowl of crepes she sets in front of him. At this point, Ren wonders if he's forgotten their true mission here entirely.

"Akechi-kun?" she asks, hesitating. "Um... who's your friend? I've never seen him here before, so..."

Ren swallows hard against the tension building in his throat. _Act natural. Act natural._ Akechi is going to handle this...

"Do you... work together?"

But Akechi instead turns to look at _him_ , a look that says _please, introduce yourself while I stuff my face with desserts_.

He almost chokes on his first sip of coffee.

"Uh..." Ren is going to _kill_ him. But first, he has to think of something to say, so he chooses the first thing that comes to mind. "We're partners."

This time, it's Akechi's turn to shoot _him_ a death-glare.

"...In crime. In fighting crime, I mean." Where was Futaba when he needed her? How he wanted her to just find a damn escape route, and disappear completely...!

Akechi lets out a subtle snort of laughter when the girl's mouth drops open. "Forgive him. He's fairly new to the job." He smiles. "I'm, ah, training him to be a detective, you see."

"Oh, that's... nice." The girl seems a bit less tense now, but even more confused. "Maybe you'll be famous one day, just like Akechi-kun."

"N-No thanks," Ren manages, smiling when his eyes meet with Akechi's. "I'm... happy the way things are."

For a minute, he can swear that Akechi raises an eyebrow to silently question him, but the girl bows to them and steps away, nearly tripping in the process.

"I-I gotta go. Let me know if there's anything else I can get you two...!"

When they're finally alone again, Ren drops his eyes to the floor in defeat. "...I'm a disaster," he mutters. "I'm ruining everything."

"You're definitely not one for subtlety, are you?" Akechi _tsks_ at him, but his eyes are forgiving enough to look past it. "Well, I think we're still quite convincing. The 'partners' thing was a little too direct, though. She's getting mixed signals, isn't she?"

"Maybe I should have just told her we're members of the Phantom Thieves, too, while I'm at it."

"Shh." Akechi is clearly having the time of his life. "Keep it down. She's watching us, even now. I can feel it."

Ren tries to catch a glimpse of her without being too obvious about it. He doesn't expect to be greeted by a giant, fluffy cannoli in his face when he turns back around.

"Wh—"

"Let's put on a show for her. Try a bite."

Against his better judgment, Ren complies and opens his mouth ever so slightly. He knows what'll come next, but nothing can truly prepare him for it.

Goro Akechi is actually _feeding_ him. Like one might offer a harmless bite to a lover. And the bastard is enjoying every second of it. 

" _Mmf_ ," Ren tries to say in between chews. "Not... bad..."

"I told you this place was fantastic, didn't I? I'll make it worth your while." He lets out another string of laughter. "You have creme filling all over the side of your lip, you know— _oh_. Don't move! This is my chance."

"A-Akechi, n—"

It's too late. Akechi has already swooped in to remedy the stray creme, and _no one_ can stop him now. 

He makes a show of tilting Ren's chin up to meet his playful gaze, and when Ren closes his eyes, there's something in the back of his mind telling him this is wrong. The whole thing—it's sinfully perfect, too unstable of a plan to actually take seriously. 

So why isn't he resisting, then?

It happens faster than he expected, the sudden sensation of something soft dabbing at the inner corner of his lip. And then it disappears entirely.

...Oh. 

Akechi pulls away the napkin when Ren opens his eyes, every bit a deer in the headlights.

"What?" Akechi teases. "Did you think I was going to _kiss_ you, right here in front of everyone?"

Of course he _did_. "O-Of course I didn't." 

"This almost feels like a real date, you know... as much as you're blushing."

"So are you." Ren frowns, unable to accept the fact that someone like Akechi could get under his skin like this.

"I have no intentions of denying it," Akechi replies, mock-innocent. He's still well-guarded, even now. "Well, what do you think? Has this changed the cognition in our favor?"

Ren slowly turns around to look for the girl at the cash register.

She's nowhere to be seen this time. When did she disappear...?

"She's not there," he whispers, and Akechi's eyes widen in surprise. 

"Don't tell me she missed that beautiful moment of ours... it was so perfect, too!"

Ren lets out a hearty sigh. Easy for _him_ to say... he hasn't been at the brunt of the joke ever since they stepped foot in this godforsaken pastry place.

"Well, I suppose we can just dine in peace now. Please, help yourself, Amamiya-kun. I won't force-feed you anymore." Akechi's smile doesn't wane, even when Ren pulls away to ignore him. "Not unless you _want_ me to, that is."

"...You're enjoying yourself."

"Maybe, just a bit." Akechi dabs his lips with a napkin of his own. It's not like him to break eye-contact so suddenly.

Ren doesn't know how to test it, so he says nothing.

"We should do this again sometime, don't you think? Just... the two of us." Akechi chews on his lip, as if deep in thought. "Though I suppose it will have to wait until we change Sae-san's heart. We don't have much time left." He realizes too late that the mood has already soured, so he turns to Ren and tries to smile instead. "Oh, but we can go anywhere _you_ want to go, of course. It doesn't have to be here."

"If the opportunity arises." Ren meets his smile with one of his own.

"Thank you. I... look forward to it." There's something not quite right about Akechi's expression, but again, Ren decides not to push the issue. "You know, I feel like I can truly be myself around you. Most of the time, I feel like I'm just posturing around the adults I'm competing against. Do you... ever feel that way?"

Ren thinks it over. "Sometimes," he says, eyeing the untouched tart still sitting in front of him. "But mostly... I'm _always_ myself." He snatches it off the plate and steals a bite so effortlessly that he thinks maybe his time as a thief is actually doing him some good.

Akechi laughs, watching him. "I don't doubt that for a second. If only I had a fraction of your coolness... haha, no, I can't even imagine it."

Ren swallows, washes it down with a swig of coffee, and turns back to Akechi. "So... what now?" he asks.

"Well, I admit I'm not an expert when it comes to dating..." Akechi says it like it's some big secret, and Ren half-smiles. "I guess this isn't any different from when we hang out normally, though, is it?"

Most of the time when they spend time together, it's at Leblanc, but there is something undoubtedly familiar about spending time with Akechi like this outside of the cafe. Ren is glad he'd noticed it, too. It isn't simply his imagination.

"Thank you for sharing all these sweets with me," Akechi says happily. "I couldn't have possibly eaten them all myself. Is our secret admirer still MIA?"

Ren inconspicuously turns to investigate again. 

Still no sign of her; he shakes his head. 

"Interesting," Akechi deduces. "I wonder if she's already had her change of heart and has no intentions of bothering me any further."

"Only one way to find out," Ren shrugs, though admittedly curious. He was quite proud of his performance today, constant stuttering and nervousness aside.

Today had...  _definitely_ been a new experience for him. Stealing a glance at Akechi, he wonders if maybe it's a first for _him_ , too.

"Well, I'm ready if you are," Akechi finally says. "Would you like to head home now? We've completed our mission here, it seems."

He waits until Akechi stands before following his lead; he tells himself it's politeness. Not hesitation. Not disappointment.

They walk outside together without interruption, but something is still bothering Ren. Something... doesn't feel right.

"Do you think maybe she got off work or something...?" he asks, unsure. 

"Perhaps." Akechi strokes his chin, deep in thought beside him. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. Why don't you be a good boyfriend and walk me home? I had something else I wanted to discuss with you, anyways." He smiles. "It's not far."

Ren can't allow himself to blush again, because Akechi is watching him like he's a cornered prey. Their shoulders brush as they turn a corner, and it suddenly hits him how close they still are. 

There's no need to continue this act, is there? So then... why? 

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Ren asks. Akechi had been silent for too long, and the question hangs in the air a bit longer before he finally answers it.

"I want to know... why you do it."

Ren raises an eyebrow. "Do... what?"

"Change them. People's hearts, I mean. There has to be a part of you, deep down, that knows what you're doing... is wrong."

That wasn't the question Ren expected. It's been quite a while since they'd danced around this particular conversation, not quite seeing eye-to-eye about the concept in the past.

"To save them." Ren barely hesitates. He realizes it's a generic answer... but then again, what else could he say? "And... to save the victims, too," he adds.

"I see," Akechi answers, unsatisfied. "I suppose a part of me was hoping there was a bit more to it than that for you."

Ren blinks, unsure of how to respond to that.

"It's no wonder people guard their hearts like a treasure, wouldn't you agree? When it comes right down to it, our hearts are the only thing we have." He looks at Ren from the corner of his eye. "And to let another possess such a thing... it's beyond dangerous."

"Are you worried about Sae-san?" Ren asks without a beat. "You... don't have to do this. Not if you don't want to."

"Where is this coming from? No, it's... not that. Not Sae-san I'm worried about." Akechi continues to lead them through the busy streets; they're getting closer to what appears to be a more residential-looking area. "We've already made a deal together. Don't think you're going to get away from me _that_ easily."

His smile is contagious, and Ren allows himself to fall victim to it, like he always does.

Still... something isn't right. 

"Where are you going?" Akechi asks playfully. He'd stopped several steps ago, without Ren realizing it. "My apartment is right here."

"O-Oh." He stops to look at the building in front of them. It's a small yet rustic complex, barely outside the city limits. Thin strips of ivy cover most the building, and Ren can't help but think it suits Akechi perfectly. There's something instantly sophisticated about the exterior of the place the detective returns home to every day.

But what now...?

"If you'd like..." Akechi starts, softly. "You can... um..."

"So... this is where you live."

There's no doubt, the voice is painfully familiar. A little _too_ familiar.

They both turn around to see the girl from the pastry shop... but where did she come from? Ren hasn't the slightest clue how she'd found them.

Akechi frowns. "Have you been... following us? Ever since the shop?"

The girl looks embarrassed to admit it, but doesn't back down. Ren, in a moment of panic, grabs Akechi's wrist. 

"Tell her," he whispers. "About us." 

"You... don't need to pretend anymore," the girl says, startling them both. "I heard everything." For a moment, Ren can hear her voice crack. "I know you're just pretending to be dating each other, because you want me to stop bothering you. I-Isn't that right, Akechi-kun?!"

Ren has never seen Akechi look so surprised. "You... you heard us talking about that?" he asks. "And... what else did you hear?"

"I'm so embarrassed you went through all this trouble, just to deceive me...! I know I've been pretty crazy lately, trying to get to know you all the time, but... I wish you would have just _told_ me you didn't have any interest in getting to know _me_!" The girl breaks into a small display of tears. "And bringing this poor guy into your little prank, too? I would have never imagined you were so cruel, Akechi-kun..."

"That's... not what I..."

For once, Akechi is stunned speechless. Ren almost feels bad for the guy. He knows he has to do _something_...

This is, after all, an official request for the Phantom Thieves. He can't sit by and do nothing with so much at stake.

Against his better judgment, Ren steps forward, linking Akechi's arm with his own. "It's not what you think." He can feel Akechi tense at the sudden contact.

The girl frowns. "I told you, you can stop pretending already—!"

"Believe what you want, but... I'm in love with him."

He's not sure who looks more confused between the two of them—Akechi, or his admirer, stalling while he waits for some sort of an objection from Akechi.

...There was none. 

"We're... secret lovers," he continues.

"Amamiya-kun, th-that's enough, you don't have to—" 

"It's okay," Ren stops him. "She deserves the truth. There's no other way her heart can change without it... right?"

Maybe now, Akechi has some inkling of where Ren is going with this. 

Ren turns back to the girl. He has to finish this, once and for all. "We weren't trying to deceive you." He bows his head, and because he's still attached to Akechi at the elbow, the detective involuntarily follows suit. "This is just... how things are."

A silence falls between the three of them, and Ren looks over to see Akechi's eyes pasted to the ground. He's either embarrassed or dissatisfied; Ren can't tell which.

The girl, however, is looking straight ahead—straight into Ren's eyes. 

"It must have taken a lot of courage to confess all that. Especially in front of a total stranger like me." She's on the verge of a smile. "I really needed to hear that. You don't have to worry... I understand now. It's time for me to move on. And about your secret..." She wiggles her eyebrows. "It's safe with me. No wonder I didn't even have a chance. Who would have thought I'd get such juicy gossip about the Detective Prince himself, though...~"

She looks over at Akechi, who is still a statue, too stiff to move.  "I only hope I can find someone who feels the same way about me one day... I admit I'm a little jealous. But..." She sighs. "I'm so ashamed of the way I've been following you around like this, Akechi-kun. I hope you can forgive me."

The girl steps forward to pull out a small box from her bag; Ren gets the sense that she means it for Akechi, but she's talking to _him_. "It's not much, but... I hope you can accept this. It's still fresh, too." 

It's, apparently, a pastry of some sort. Ren can't be sure without opening it. "Th-Thank you. We'll gladly accept it."

Funny, Ren thinks to himself. It's just like Mementos—receiving a small reward for even the most insignificant change of heart...

No... maybe the change of heart itself is the true treasure.

The girl flashes one last disappointed smile and saunters away. They wait until she's completely out of sight to breathe.

It's just Ren, Akechi, and the small box now.

Ren, unsure what to say, clears his throat. "Still hungry?" He holds up the box awkwardly.

Akechi finally snaps back to consciousness, like a puppet coming to life for the first time. "I... couldn't possibly eat another bite," he says quietly, beneath his breath. A smile forms where his blank expression existed just moments ago. His eyes are still focused on the box.

"Wanna look inside...?" Ren asks. "I wonder if we should..."

"Open it," Akechi demands, half-curious, half-suspicious.

It's a mystery that demands to be solved.

Ren slowly folds open the delicate little box to reveal a slice of cake with some sort of almond glaze. It looks... _amazing_. Ren had never seen such a delicious-looking reward...

"There's something folded there," Akechi notices, reaching for a small slip of paper hiding underneath.

On the back of an old receipt, there's a small message written... and, in reality, Ren shouldn't be so surprised, but he can't contain his gasp.

" _If you ever get tired of Akechi-kun, you know where to find me, Mr. Rookie Dectective~... -Rika._ " A phone number sits underneath her name with a cute heart next to it.

"I can't help but feel betrayed right now," Akechi laughs, leaning in closer. "Our first date, and you're already pushing me aside for someone new. Is that really the way to end a date, Amamiya-kun?" His eyes are a challenge Ren can't quite decipher. "I suppose you'd just break my heart anyways, wouldn't you?"

"Maybe." Ren almost leans closer, on instinct, but he forgets for a moment that they're still right here in the middle of the sidewalk, in front of Akechi's apartment building. "Well... I guess you don't have to worry about _her_ anymore. You're welcome, by the way."

"You know I'm certainly grateful, but I still can't help but wonder... what exactly did you _do_ to that girl? She fell in love with you, just like that?"

Ren shrugs. "Stole her heart, I guess." He smirks, and resists the urge to send Akechi a wink of his own. "...It's what I do."

"I'm at a complete loss for words here." Akechi's brows are still furrowed in confusion. "I'm the one who dragged you into this mess, and yet... I was so worthless I couldn't even speak, and you had to say those _things_ all on your own."

"The words just... wouldn't stop. I felt like I was in Mementos or something." 

"You certainly have a unique way with words, Amamiya-kun. You're very impressive when you want to be." He looks away. "But I'm sorry you had to lie, yet again, for my sake. This truly is all my fault..."

Ren knows he should choose his next words carefully...

He lets a breath of relief he hadn't realized he'd been holding inside. The words pop out of his mouth before his brain can take them back. 

"I wasn't lying to her."

"What?" Akechi asks, eyes wide. His fists are trembling helplessly at his sides. "What are you trying to say...? That you...  _meant_  what you said to her? Haha, you can't possibly be serious. E-Ever the joker, aren't you?"

"You don't believe me?" Ren sounds hurt, and Akechi notices all too quickly. 

"Amamiya-kun... you..." Akechi's cheeks almost match the vivid red of Crow's mask in the Metaverse. "You _do_ realize what you're saying to me right now."

Ren nods, and smiles deviously at the accusation. "...Call me Ren."

Akechi doesn't look away this time. "I... I always knew from the beginning. That you were something truly special. You're always exceeding my expectations. You're... an astounding human being." Something sad slips into his expression, though Ren can't pinpoint its origin. "If there's truly a way to change one's fate... I'm certain  _you_  could do it. Someone like you... why couldn't I have met you sooner?"

Change one's fate? It comes out of nowhere, but judging by Akechi's sudden rush of courage, he knows exactly what he's saying. There's no way it could have been a mistake. 

"You're really something else. I... I don't deserve your kindness, and I certainly don't deserve your company." He falters. "But even so... here you are."

Ren nods, letting his smile grow to its full extent. "Here I am."

"If that's... truly how you feel..." Akechi steps closer to him so he can drop his voice to an almost-whisper. "You can... come inside, you know. I never said our date had to end tonight."

His small blush deepens when Ren considers it, and what the detective means by the sudden invitation isn't the slightest bit hidden—not by his words, and especially not by the equally growing flush of red on his own cheeks.

"After all, we won't have another chance to spend time together for quite some time. I'll be pretty busy once we change Sae-san's heart and the Phantom Thieves are officially disbanded. So... what I'm trying to say is..." He closes his eyes, as if to conceal his true emotions somewhere deep inside, but that won't do; Ren wants to see them bared _completely_.

"The choice is yours, Ren. I won't _force_ you to be in my company any longer."

The decision has already been made, long before Akechi even asked for it. 

Ren spends a long time with Akechi... 

And there's no turning back now.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super aware this escalates quickly and is such a ridiculous situation, but I wanted it to read a lot like a typical Persona social link... I think it's hilarious the situations that the MCs get into with social links, and I'm still sad Akechi never truly had his chance to shine as one of Joker's confidants (considering his was an automatic one). Hanging out with Akechi before all the shit went down, no doubt, would have been a complete disaster lol. Especially if there was a romantic option...
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
